Incomprensión
by verox
Summary: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo terminó en aquella situación?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata estaba conmocionada.

"Ppero ¿Po-porque y-yo?" Preguntó a su padre. El siempre la ponía nerviosa, ni si quiera había logrado formar toda una oración sin titubear frente a él.

"Si no puedes deducirlo tú misma, no vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo en explicarlo." Dijo con un tono severo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se retirara, dejando a la chica sola, asustada y confundida…

¿Asustada? Pensó la chica. No sabía el porque, pero sentía temor por lo que tendría que hacer.

XxXxXxXxX

Miró al piso. Luego a la pared. Examinó todos y cada uno de los centímetros que tenía el techo. No quería mirarlo, no a la cara, menos directamente a los ojos. Pero como siempre, lo que ella quería no se cumplía.

El chico la tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que esta le mirase.

"Si sigues así no te gustará para nada convivir conmigo." Dijo en tono seco el chico, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

"¡H-hai!" Dijo la chica, y él la soltó.

El silencio volvió a hacerse mientras él seguía revisando papeles sobre esto y lo otro.

"Tú nivel." Dijo de pronto.

"¿lo-o sient-to?"

"Tú nivel. ¿Qué eres?" Preguntó con desinterés.

"A-acabo… acabodeconvertirmeenjounin." Dijo rápidamente. El chico volteó a verla.

"Curioso." Dijo, aunque realmente no parecía importarle la respuesta sino el modo en que lo había dicho. Aunque su rostro tenía un semblante neutro. "¿El nivel más alto que tienen en esta familia son los jounins?" Preguntó de nuevo, mientras leía el nuevo pergamino.

"N-no… So-solo y-yo soy jounin lo-los demmás sson ANBUs. Pe-pero Nneji está en una m-misión yy es el mmáas apto."

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

"Y-yo m-me llamo Hi-hinata. ¿T-tú?" preguntó, algo nerviosa por la incomodidad. "S-sé lo q-que puedes ha-acer y lo q-que ssos p-pero nno sé t-tu nombre." Dijo, al verlo mirarla, e intuyó que lo que había dicho lo incomodó.

Después de unos momentos de verla, perforándola con sus ojos, volvió a su trabajo. La Hyuuga se resignó a que era mejor de aquella forma.

"Me llaman Sabakuno Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sabaku no Gaara_. La chica probó el nombre, haciendo los movimientos con sus labios. No se atrevía a pronunciarlo, simplemente era demasiado vergonzoso.

Sus ojos volvían a estar fijos en el suelo, y luchaba contra la fuerte necesidad de morder su labio inferior viciosamente. Sabía muy bien que ya parecía muy débil de por si, y aquel gesto quitaría toda la dignidad de shinobi que aún le quedaba.

_Soy tan débil que no puedo mirarle de frente, ni si quiera eso. _Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, resistiendo el impulso de empezar a llorar. _¿Qué he aprendido en todos estos años? ¿Sigo siendo esa misma chiquilla, aquella que era vulnerable a todo_?

Pero era tan difícil…

Gaara bajó el lapicero que sostenía lentamente, al tiempo que su mirada subía hacia el rostro de la chica. Este estaba oculto detrás de su cabello, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

_No, no soy aquella chica. ¿Verdad, Neji-nii-san? _

El pelirrojo seguía observándole cuando ésta levantó la cabeza, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas que seguían corriendo. La chica ladeó la cabeza con dificultad, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios a pesar de que las lágrimas continuaban.

_Una sola oración sin titubear, Hinata. Una sola_.

Abrió y cerró los labios abruptamente, dejándolos cerrados por un momento. Meneó su cabeza un par de veces, sus cortos cabellos bailando en el aire. Cuando volvió a subir su cabeza miró al chico de frente, y esta vez la sonrisa era mucho más brillante que la anterior.

"Kazekage-sama, ¿Desea un recorrido por nuestro humilde hogar?"

Hinata limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su sencillo kimono, y volvió a sonreírle al pelirrojo.

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata caminaba delante, dando descripciones de cada habitación – sus usos, historia y los horarios en los que podrían estar disponibles. Gaara le miró intensamente mientras ésta seguía con su presente descripción – El comedor para los desayunos.

Desde que había comenzado el recorrido la chica no había derramado una lágrima más, y ya no titubeaba. Su voz se volvía diminuta cada vez que le veía, sí, pero ya no paraba en medio de las palabras. El Kazekage se preguntaba la razón para esto. Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas le temiesen, así que esa parte no le era nueva. Pero nunca se esforzaban tanto. Tampoco había conocido a alguien que se dedicase tanto a algo como para olvidarse completamente de él.

¿Cuál era esa sensación que despertaba en él? ¿Asombro? Seguía mirándole atentamente a través de todo el recorrido, prestando atención a todas sus palabras, de vez en cuando haciendo sonidos que denotaran su interés.

La chica paró frente a una puerta, al parecer sin atreverse a abrirla. Volteó hacia él sin mirarle. "Etto – Está vendría siendo su habitación." Paró por un momento, sus dos manos entrelazándose para evitar algún tic causado por su nerviosismo. "Los miembros de la segunda rama de nuestra familia se han esmerado en hacerla digna de usted." Miró a la puerta que seguía distraídamente. "Y… aquella vendría siendo mi habitación, justo al lado de la suya."

Gaara asintió, e hizo ademán de querer entrar a su habitación, a lo cual la chica se quitó de su camino de inmediato. El pelirrojo no se detuvo en apreciar la decoración, simplemente se dirigió a una mesa que había en el lado derecho. Hinata le siguió con la mirada, hasta que este le miró de vuelta. La chica casi dio un brinco al chocar con la intensidad de aquellos ojos, y volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus cabellos.

"¿No piensas entrar?" Fue lo único que dijo el chico.

"¡Hai!" Respondió la Hyuuga volviendo en sí, y se apresuró en sentarse junto a él en la mesa. Le tomó unos segundos recobrar su voz. "¿Q-Qué le par-pareció el recorrido, K-kazekage-s-sama?"

Volvía a titubear. ¿Sería porque le molestaba estar en una habitación cerrada con él?

Las comisuras de sus labios casi subían en una sonrisa de apariencia sarcástica. "Es el lugar más acogedor al que he ido." Su tono era neutro y monótono, pero algo en este causó que Hinata comenzase a temblar.

La chica apretó sus puños, su mirada fija en ellos. "Kazekage-sama…"

El chico le miró, interesado en saber cual era la causa de aquella nueva muestra de debilidad.

"…no tiene porque ser tan cruel y sarcástico." Susurró la chica, subiendo su mirada hacia él.

La voz de Gaara fue calmada y controlada, cuando musitó la respuesta que dejó pasmada a la Hyuuga.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no es verdad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata volvió a voltear en su futon, incapaz de dormir. La imagen de Sabaku no Gaara simplemente no le abandonaba.

Esos ojos, tan vacíos y melancólicos, inundaban cada rincón de sus pensamientos. La perseguían, con su triste y neutro ademán.

La chica se levantó, frotando sus ojos. Ya era claro que no podría conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

_Kazekage-sama, ¿por qué clase de cosas habrás tenido que pasar?_ Se preguntó a si misma, teniendo una sensación de frío, sintiéndose inútil. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría pensar en proteger a alguien que podía con toda sinceridad decir que el complejo de los Hyuuga, un lugar tan vacío e hipócrita, era el lugar más acogedor al que ha ido?

La chica recogió sus piernas, abrazando sus rodillas y descansando su barbilla sobre ellas.

_¿De qué le voy a servir, Kazekage-sama, si realmente viene el Akatsuki?_

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata salió al pasillo a las siete de la mañana, ya vestida en su casual kimono. Se mordió el labio, sin saber que hacer. No tenía la menor idea de cómo dirigirse al pelirrojo a la llegada de un nuevo día.

Después de estar parada en la salida de su propia habitación por unos minutos, la chica se decidió a guardar tradiciones.

Con cuidado de no arrugar el kimono, la chica se sentó en el suelo en frente de la entrada del cuarto del chico. "Kazekage-sama, ¿dónde desea desayunar hoy?" Preguntó, con cuidado de no hablar alto en caso de que el chico siguiese dormido.

Oyó movimientos dentro de la habitación, pasos tan ligeros que de no haber sido una shinobi no hubiese podido oír.

Su voz era cercana cuando respondió, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo había decidido ir hasta la puerta para responderle, imitando sus acciones. Hinata sonrió, ¿sería que el kazekage tampoco sabía como actuar?

"No tengo preferencias." Había dicho. Podía imaginar perfectamente a su padre y una chica de la segunda rama en una situación parecida, pero estaba segura de que la reacción de su padre sería diferente. Probablemente no respondería de inmediato, y cuando lo hiciera seria desde el interior de la habitación con alguna exigencia.

De alguna manera, el hecho de que el chico no supiese muy bien como reaccionar le animaba- ella no era la única confundida.

Hinata respiró profundo, tomando el valor que le había dado el darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo no era infalible, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó una decisión diferente a la que tomaría generalmente.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Gaara esperaba la respuesta de la chica. No pensaba que esta fuese a estar preparada tan temprano y mucho menos ofreciéndole desayuno. Acostumbrado a vivir solo, o con personas que hacían las decisiones mundanas por el, el oji-verde se encontró sin saber que hacer ni esperar.

Por tanto, le sorprendió que la puerta se deslizase tan abruptamente, e instantáneamente acumulo su chakra. Toda esta se desvaneció, sin embargo, cuando su mirada encontró a la Hyuuga, a tan solo un metro de distancia de el, sonriendo de una manera tan brillante que le dejo confundido.

Sin la puerta de por medio, Gaara sintió que la chica estaba increíblemente cerca, y aparentemente el miedo era inexistente en aquel momento.

"Que le parece un desayuno en los jardines, Kazekage-sama?"

**XxXxXxXxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gaara observaba a la chica servir el te. Si, definitivamente cuando se dedicaba a algo perdía completamente la timidez debido a su concentración.

Hinata termino de servir el té silenciosamente, y de la misma forma le entregó su taza y comenzó a beber. No hacia contacto visual con el chico, y aun se sentía un tanto intimidada, pero la atmósfera era mas ligera. Por lo menos estaba mas tranquila.

Con un poco de atrevimiento, Hinata decidió observar al chico, que estaba a su vez observando al desayuno. "Lamento la poca variedad." Dijo la chica, refiriéndose al plato del chico, que contenía arroz con Nori, sopa de miso y natto.

El pelirrojo meneo la cabeza ligeramente. "¿Esto lo has preparado tu?" Hinata le miro sorprendida. Su tono era el mismo, aburrido y vació. Pero... ¿Estaba tratando de poner conversación?

La chica continuó mirándole, un fuerte rubor comenzando a teñir sus mejillas.

Dándose cuenta de que había pasado un rato largo mirándole, Hinata bajo la cabeza avergonzada. "Ha-hai, Kazekage-sama!" Dijo, sin mirarle. "Para asegurar... para estar seguros de que n-no van a—a envenenarlo... se me ha asignado también preparar su comida." Inconscientemente, los dedos de la chica comenzaron a jugar con la tela de su falda, tratando de distraerse de la incomodidad de la situación.

"Itadakimasu"

Hinata levanto la cabeza atónita, para encontrar al pelirrojo comiendo su desayuno con tranquilidad. Aun cuando el rubor cubrió todo su rostro, y estaba al tanto del hecho de que el tiempo que estaba dedicando a mirarle ya era un tanto maleducado, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aquel chico, que no le conocía, y no tenía motivación alguna para querer hacerle sentir a gusto con los resultados de sus esfuerzos, estaba comiendo su desayuno sin quejas ni complicaciones.

"Gochisoosama-deshita."

La chica sabía lo ridículo que debió de haberse visto su propio rostro ruborizado, con los labios entreabiertos y sus asombrados ojos. Inmediatamente volvió a esconderlo detrás de su cabello. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa creciese en este. De alguna forma, aquello se sentía... como...

Victoria.

"¿Desea regresar al papeleo, Kazekage-sama?" Preguntó la Hyuuga, con su rostro y sonrisa aún escondidos.

Gaara se limitó a asentir.

XxXxXxXxX

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido de una tos del otro lado de la puerta. Los ojos de la chica se habían activado por un corto momento, y ya volvían a ser normales.

"Puedes entrar, Mai-san." Dijo la chica, dirigiéndose a la muchacha que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Sumimasen, Hinata-sama, Kazekage-sama. Hiashi-sama desea informarles que mañana está libre y desea cenar con ustedes."

"Gracias, Mai-san; Por favor infórmale a mi padre que nosotros también estamos libres y que será un placer cenar con él."

"¡Ha-hai, Hinata-sama!" Dijo Mai, saliendo apresuradamente.

Cuando Hinata volteó hacia Gaara, estaba terriblemente ruborizada. "No se puede negar una exigencia de mi padre." Dijo, en una voz muy pequeña. "S-sumimasen."

Gaara le miraba fijamente. "No tartamudeaste. Fue una oración larga, y no estabas nerviosa."

Hinata le miró sorprendida, sus labios moviéndose sin producir sonidos. Cuando por fin pudo controlar sus impulsos cerró su boca y bajó su cabeza. Pensó en decir algo, pero no encontró nada que pudiese decir.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gaara observó a la chica ordenar sus papeles por él. Por alguna razón, había empezado a organizar sus cosas, quizás para evitar el ocio, y ahora era casi una costumbre arreglarlas antes de salir de la habitación.

"Terminé." Informó ésta, guardando todo. "Ya podemos ir." Gaara asintió. Personalmente, creía que estaban saliendo un tanto temprano, pero suponía que la Hyuuga sabía lo que hacía. Después de todo, eran sus tradiciones familiares.

Familia. Eso eran ahora Kankuro y Temari para él, pero no podía evitar preguntarse de vez en cuando como se sentiría tener todo el paquete. El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza levemente, mientras seguía a la chica. La Hyuuga le había informado las cosas generales que debía de saber sobre una cena con su padre.

"Estás nerviosa." Notó el chico. Caminaba con lentitud, tomando su tiempo, pero había algo en sus movimientos que denotaba ansiedad.

Hinata asintió. "Mi… padre m-me pone nerviosa." Murmuró, casi inaudible. "Ha s-sido as-sí desde q-que mi mamá…"

¿Era la imaginación del chico, o los ojos de la Hyuuga estaban más brillantes?

"…murió."

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata comía su cena en silencio. Desde que habían empezado a comer, ni una sola palabra había sido intercambiada entre ellos. Miró a su hermana, aún preguntándose que hacía allí. Oyó a alguien poniendo sus utensilios en la mesa, y por el sonido la chica solo podía pensar que era su padre.

"Espero que mi hija no le haya sido un estorbo estos últimos cuatro días, Kazekage-dono." Mencionó el hombre, y Hinata podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella, esperando a que ella levantara la cabeza.

"No lo es." Respondió el joven, dejando sus utensilios en la mesa también. El Hyuuga no pareció creerle, o si quiera escuchar sus palabras.

"Su real guardaespaldas será Neji, pero este está en una misión. La Hokage afirmó que hubo complicaciones con su misión y tendrá que quedarse otro mes más. Hasta entonces, tendrá que soportar a mi hija."

Hinata no levantó la cabeza, y estaba segura de que su labio pronto comenzaría a sangrar si seguía mordiéndolo con tal pasión. Su padre no le daría jamás una oportunidad, al parecer.

_Todo está bien, has sabido esto desde el principio, ¿no_?

Gaara no dijo nada por un buen tiempo, dedicándose en su lugar a sostener la mirada del cabeza de los Hyuuga.

"Gochisoosama." Y con esto se paró para irse. Hinata también se paró para seguirle, pero su padre le detuvo.

"Mai le acompañará. Tú te quedas."

"Hai, Oto-san."

**XxXxXxXxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata caminó despacio, su cuerpo adormecido y su mente rondando lejos.

_Este diciembre ya cumples diecisiete._

La chica paró, e inconscientemente llevó su cara a sus manos. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, también lo hizo su cuerpo, perdiendo todo su equilibro.

_Como si necesitase que me lo recordaras._ Hinata se quedó en suelo, como una marioneta cuyos hilos se habían roto, las lágrimas aún rodando por sus mejillas.

_Sé perfectamente lo que esto significa para ti, y me aterroriza el pensar que tú sabes lo que significa para mí._

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata vio al Kazekage comer su desayuno con mucho más gusto de lo que parecía haberle dado la cena de la noche anterior. Bueno, no realmente. Quizás el cambio de ambiente le daba esa impresión, puesto que el chico era en aquel momento igual como había sido el día anterior.

Aún así, Hinata sonrió. No importaba si fuese tan solo una impresión, igual hacía que su humor mejorara considerablemente.

"Es un desayuno ligero." Hinata tuvo el impulso de bajar su cabeza, pero lo resistió. Aunque de todas formas no pudo mirarle a los ojos al hablar.

"Hai. Pensé que sería un buen cambio comer solo frutas. La cena de ayer fue pesada."

"Pensaste bien." Dijo el chico, tomando otro pedazo de fruta. "Nunca había probado estos frutos. En Suna, lo único que se pueden encontrar son frutos secos."

Hinata le miró sorprendida. El Kazekage le estaba revelando información personal - cuan mundana pareciese no importaba, seguía siendo información irrelevante y personal.

"Kazekage-sama…" La chica dejó escapar su título sin así premeditarlo.

"Hyuuga-san." Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron, la sorpresa visible. Era la primera vez que el chico le llamaba.

"¡¿Hai?!" La chica se sentó lo más recta que pudo, aunque estaba cabizbaja.

"Si me ibas a llamar por mi título, no te habrías molestado en preguntar mi nombre."

Hinata levantó su cabeza, sorprendida. ¿Era aquella su forma de pedirle que le llamase por su nombre? La chica tragó profundo.

"Ga… Ga… ¿Gaara-sama?" Probó la Hyuuga, en voz baja, su mirada volviendo a estar fija en sus manos.

"¿Hai?" Hinata dejó de mirar a sus manos y cogió el valor para mirarle a la cara.

"¡Gaara-sama!" Dijo ahora con más seguridad, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su ruborizado rostro.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gaara se acostó en el techo, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, como le era usual.

Aquella noche las estrellas eran particularmente hermosas, y se sentía aliviado por poder usar sus ropas comunes. Después de todo, a aquellas horas, en un lugar tan estricto como ese, no muchos estarían despiertos, y los que lo estuvieran no tomarían el tiempo para ir a consultar si el Kazekage estaba despierto también y con ropas de un ciudadano común. Bueno, ropas de no tan común Shinobi de Suna.

Un sonido llamó su atención, y pensó en bajar al borde del techo para saber de su procedencia. No era una presencia extraña, así que no se molestó en reunir chakra. En su lugar, abrió el tercer ojo, para poder divisar a la persona sin que ésta le viese a él. La Hyuuga estaba parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, con el Byakugan activado, su mirada buscando algo con rapidez. Gaara pensó en preguntarle que buscaba, o si quiera llamarle por su nombre, pero en un instante la chica había desaparecido.

Gaara giró inmediatamente, a tiempo para ver a la chica volver a aparecer. _Buena velocidad_. Sus ojos se posicionaron sobre él súbitamente, su mirada era fría y calculadora. Entonces sus ojos se desactivaron y la chica cayó sentada en el techo con un suspiro.

"Gaara-sama, me ha asustado." Dijo ésta con una pequeña sonrisa. "Cuando desperté y decidí mirar a su habitación, me preocupó que no estuviese allí."

Gaara arqueó una ceja. "Tus ojos deberían de poder rastrearme."

Hinata apretó su kimono, para asegurar que en su poca planeada exploración no hubiese enseñado ningún pedazo de piel que no estuviese acostumbrada a enseñar. Gaara le vio componerse, lentamente volver a ajustarse, volver a ser la personalidad que era la mayor parte del tiempo. _Así que ésta sería su verdadera personalidad, pero se convierte en una verdadera kunoichi cuando le es necesario_.

Hinata meneó su cabeza en respuesta al comentario que le había hecho el pelirrojo minutos antes. "Iie. Mis ojos pueden atravesar cualquier material ordinario, pero las paredes de esta casa están infundidas con chakra, especialmente para preservar la privacidad de los miembros de ésta familia. Por razones de seguridad, la pared entre nuestras habitaciones no tiene chakra. Así que, puedo mirar a su habitación si creo que es necesario. Cuando un miembro de esta familia se pierde, los otros miembros pueden sentir su presencia si así lo desean. De este modo, se mantiene la seguridad y la privacidad de la familia Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, como usted no es un miembro de mi familia, no puedo localizar su presencia de esta forma. Por esta razón, salí al pasillo, y examiné todos los pasillos que le había enseñado antes con rapidez. Al fallar entonces, decidí subir al techo, que sí está infundido con chakra, para examinar todos los techos de este terreno. Si no lo hubiese encontrado, hubiese alcanzado al miembro de la familia secundaria más cercano, para que le mandase el mensaje a mi padre, y entonces seguir en su búsqueda."

Gaara le miró fijamente. _Y esta es tu personalidad eficaz, dónde pierdes tu timidez y hablas de manera profesional. Se acaba cuando acabas una explicación._ Notó el chico, al ver como aún en la oscuridad se podía observar un fuerte rubor teñir las mejillas de la chica.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata se sentó frente a la puerta del pelirrojo. Tenía un buen tiempo pensando lo que iba a decir en aquel momento.

"Gaara-sama, ¿le gustaría desayunar en un lugar diferente hoy? ¿O quizás en su habitación?"

Hinata oyó los usuales sonidos del chico sentándose en la puerta. "¿En mi habitación?"

La chica suspiró. Esa no era la opción que quería que el chico escogiese. Él no lo sabía, claro estaba, así que no podía culparle por su elección. "Hai. Puedo traerle el desayuno aquí si así lo prefiere."

Gaara deslizó la puerta. "Domo."

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata terminó de organizar los papeles del Kazekage y se dedicó a mirar como este revisaba las diversas peticiones. Un sentido de culpa le invadía. Tenía ya nueve días sin visitar aquel lugar – la última vez que había ido había sido en la mañana de la llegada del Kazekage.

Claro que había antes durado hasta meses sin visitarlo, pero eso era por estar en largas misiones, y el mismo día en que regresaba lo visitaba. En aquel momento se suponía que estaba en una misión, pero ella se sentía diferente. Estaba tan cerca, y sin embargo no iba a visitarlo.

La Hyuuga bajó la mirada. _Vamos, Hinata, pídele que vaya contigo. Es amigable, ¿recuerdas? Hasta ahora no te ha dicho nada agresivo_. La chica tragó profundo.

"G-G-G-" Hinata cerró sus ojos. _Vamoooos_. "Gaara-sama, ¿me acompañaría a—a un lugar muy importante para mi?"

La chica no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos. ¿Estaría Gaara asintiendo o negando? Hinata respiró profundo y se atrevió a abrir un ojo. El chico le estaba mirando con una intensidad abrumante. Hinata volvió a bajar la cabeza. "S-solo es un favor, n-no tiene que decir que si. Tampoco t-tiene la obligación de ir. M-mejor o-o-olvídalo." Para aquel momento un rubor realmente intenso había colorado las mejillas de la chica.

"Está bien" Hinata apretó los puños. Sabía que iba a terminar de aquella forma, de todos modos. Por lo menos lo había intentado. "Iré." La chica inmediatamente alzó su cabeza, incrédula.

"¿I-irá?" El Kazekage asintió ligeramente. "D-d-¡Domo Arigatou gozaimasu!" Hinata hizo una marcada inclinación para acompañar sus agradecimientos.

El Kazekage tan solo se paró. "Vamos."

"¡Hai!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

El próximo chap será largo.


	9. Chapter 9

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gaara siguió a la chica hasta el borde de un bosque. Al parecer aún estaban en la propiedad de su familia. La Hyuuga volteó a mirarle, evidentemente algo incómoda. Como era común, un rubor teñía sus mejillas. "Etto…" Si, realmente estaba incómoda. "Si seguimos en aquella dirección llegaremos."

Gaara asintió, esperando a que la chica le revelara la razón de su incomodidad. Los ojos de la chica se habían activado. "Esto debe de ser suficiente prueba de que uhm, soy Hinata." Murmuró la chica. "Uhm, solo yo puedo llegar allá, Kazekage-sama, así que… etto… tendrá que agarrarse de mí." Con movimientos torpes y tímidos, Hinata tomó las manos del Kazekage y las colocó en su cintura. Colocando sus propias manos en los hombres del chico, Hinata acercó su cuerpo al de él hasta que no hubo espacio entre ambos.

Gaara sintió una sensación rara en sus mejillas y se preguntó si quizás se había ruborizado. En aquel momento todo en el se sentía raro. Jamás había sentido el cuerpo de alguien de aquel modo, y aquello le hacía sentir torpe y vulnerable.

Trató de buscar los ojos de la Hyuuga, con esperanzas de que estos contuviesen las respuestas a las preguntas que tantas nuevas sensaciones incitaban en él. Sin embargo, los ojos de la chica se escondían detrás de su corto cabello.

"Sujétese bien." Fue lo único que ésta dijo, y en un instante estaban en la copa de un árbol. Sintió el chakra de la chica concentrarse en sus piernas y, con una velocidad inhumana, comenzó a moverse de copa en copa. Lo que más le intrigaba a Gaara, sin embargo, era la gracia con la cual lo hacía. Estaba girando, y cuando se movía parecía un baile – una coreografía, un grupo de movimientos precalculados y practicados con dedicación. Gaara perdió la cuenta de cuantos árboles pasaron por debajo de sus pies en aquel minuto, pero estaba seguro de que el número pasaba de los doscientos.

Cuando cayeron al suelo, la chica se separó de él inmediatamente, volteándose para que este no viese su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y Gaara imaginaba que la chica tendría que estar exhausta. Aquella velocidad era impresionante, y la chica había cargado con ella a otra persona. _Su byakugan también había estado activado_.

No obstante, el chico estaba equivocado. El pecho de la chica no subía y bajaba a causa del cansancio. Su respiración era entrecortada, pero solo porque estaba totalmente avergonzada. Hinata cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse. En aquel momento se sentía completamente desnuda. No solamente había traído al Kazekage a un lugar tan personal, también le había enseñado parte de sus habilidades y…

…la forma en que sujetaba su cintura se había sentido tan bien…

El simple hecho de que estuviese teniendo pensamientos tan impúdicos hacía que sus mejillas ardiesen.

Hinata tomó unos cuantos segundos más para calmarse. Cuando lo logró, volteó hacia el chico con una débil sonrisa. "Arigatou, Gaara-sama." Dijo, volviendo a voltear. Estaban en una especie de jardín. Sin embargo, este parecía descuidado; las flores crecían sin ningún patrón, la hierba llegaba hasta sus rodillas en algunos lugares, y apenas se podía distinguir el pequeño camino de piedra.

La chica comenzó a caminar a través de aquel pequeño camino, así que Gaara decidió seguirle. Llegaron a un lugar despejado, donde solo habían unos cuantos bancos, cuales mostraban su antigüedad.

La chica se sentó en uno de los bancos e invito al Kazekage a que hiciese lo mismo. "Cuando mi madre aún vivía, este era su jardín preferido; todos los días venía y revisaba el crecimiento de sus flores." Susurró todavía un tanto bajo los efectos de su vergüenza. "Cuando murió, su cuerpo fue incinerado y sus cenizas fueron tiradas en este jardín. Mi padre prohibió la entrada de los sirvientes a este, así que el jardín terminó perdiendo su belleza." La chica miró alrededor. "Este había sido un gran jardín. Aún lo es, aunque no guarda la magnificencia que antes tenía."

Poco a poco, la presencia de su madre comenzaba a tranquilizar a la chica. Cuando estaba allí sentía que esta le acompañaba, le cuidaba, se ponía al día con los cambios que acontecían cuando Hinata no venía. "Tadaima, Oka-san." Murmuró Hinata, cerrando sus ojos.

Gaara decidió que sería prudente no interrumpirle hasta que este abriese los ojos. Por esto, se puso a esperar en silencio, admirando sus alrededores.

Al abrir sus ojos, Hinata se encontró con la mirada del chico.

"Amabas a tu madre." No era una pregunta, sin embargo Hinata no pudo evitar confirmarlo.

"Hai. La amaba mucho."

Gaara dejó de mirar a la chica para voltear a las flores que habían sido abonadas con los restos de la madre de la Hyuuga. Amor. Gaara suponía que amaba a su madre_. No la odio, aunque por algún tiempo lo hice. Supongo que le agradezco mi vida, aunque yo le haya robado la suya._

De repente, los ojos del chico volvieron a fijarse en la Hyuuga. "¿Cómo murió? ¿Causas naturales?"

Hinata meneó la cabeza. "Iie. Madre murió en una misión. Sus compañeros trajeron su cuerpo. Su nombre está escrito en la lápida de Konoha."

"No pensé que tu madre fuese una Kunoichi."

Hinata sonrió. "En cambio, yo no puedo imaginar a mi padre unido a una mujer común. Eran primos."

Ya totalmente calmada, la chica volvió a dirigirse al chico. "Arigatou," estaba mirando a las flores cuando lo dijo, "por dejarme venir. Ya me siento mejor. Podemos regresar." Con aquellas últimas dos palabras, ambos sonrojaron.

Acababan de recordar como regresarían.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata sirvió el té con cuidado. "Mi padre ha requerido que volvamos a cenar con él." Le informó al Kazekage.

"¿Ha dicho el motivo?" Preguntó el chico, tomando la taza ofrecida. Hinata meneó la cabeza.

"Creo que, uhm," bajó la mirada, "creo que quiere recordarle que mi primo regresa en menos de dos semanas y…" Hinata paró. De alguna forma, le perturbaba el terminar lo que iba a decir.

"…y ya no requeriré de tus servicios."

"H-hai."

La chica suspiró. ¿Qué provocaba aquel dolor que sentía? Por un momento sintió que se le aguaban los ojos. ¿Era porque iba a ser reemplazada? Pero no, ella ya debería de estar acostumbrada a que le cambiasen por Neji. Ella misma admitía que este le superaba con creces, aún cuando habían empezado a entrenar juntos. Neji a veces se convertía en su tutor.

Debería de estar alegre de que Neji-nii-san regrese. Por un lado lo estaba. Después de todo, quería mucho a Neji. La Hyuuga hasta se atrevía a decir que este le quería a ella también.

Entonces…

Entonces, ¿podría ser que no quería separarse del Kazekage? En aquel mes que había estado con él había cambiado su personalidad completamente. Como tenía que pasar más de catorce horas diarias con el chico, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Era tan callado, y de alguna forma Hinata se sentía aceptada cuando estaba con él. Inclusive habían vuelto al jardín de su madre un par de veces.

Hinata sintió ganas de abofetearse. Como ninja, había fallado total y completamente. No solo iba a ser reemplazada, durante ese mes se había puesto vulnerable múltiples veces, y hasta había olvidado que aquella era una _misión_ y que pronto llegaría a su fin.

XxXxXxXxX

Hiashi examinó a su hija detenidamente. El Kazekage se había retirado hacía unos momentos, así que solo quedaban ellos dos y Mai en la habitación.

"Mai, trae la caja." La chica en cuestión fue a buscar dicho objeto, depositándolo frente a Hinata. "Ese será tu Kimono para ese día. Cuídalo bien." La chica asintió ligeramente, su rostro escondido detrás de sus cabellos. "Ya hoy es el veintidós de Noviembre."

_En otras palabras, mi cumpleaños es en cincos semanas justas_. "H-hai, Oto-san."

"Retírate." La chica lo hizo calladamente, sin si quiera mirar a su padre. Sostenía la caja en sus brazos, como un arma a la cual le temía.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gaara observó a la chica llegar con un paquete en sus brazos. Después de entrar y dejar el paquete en su habitación, ésta subió al techo.

Gaara le observaba con curiosidad. Por un momento los ojos de la chica reflejaban una enorme tristeza. Aquel usual rubor volvió a su rostro, probablemente por la intensidad de su mirar. "Etto - ¿puedo acompañarlo?"

Gaara asintió levemente. La chica se sentó con timidez. Volvía a aquel estado de vez en cuando. En algunos momentos, como aquel, esto incomodaba al chico. No estaba acostumbrado a que pasase de tener confianza y fuerza de voluntad a ser un manojo de nervios en cuestión de segundos – aún después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella. Dándose cuenta de que su mirada solo le hacía cerrarse más, Gaara dirigió su mirada al cielo.

Aquel parecía un momento apropiado. Miró a la chica de reojo. No había intentado hacer aquello desde que era un niño, así que se sentía un tanto nervioso.

"Hyuuga-san."

Hinata volteó a verle, bajando la mirada al encontrar la del chico. "¿Hai?" El chico permanecía callado, así que Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo. "Uhm…" Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con su falda, pero decidió no dejar de mirar al chico. Algo le obligaba a hacerlo. Respeto, quizás.

"¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con asombro. En aquel momento se había quedado sin palabras. El ademán tan directo del Kazekage le confundió. Abrió sus labios para articular alguna respuesta, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios. Estaba consciente de que sus mejillas habían tomado un fuerte color rojo y deseaba fervientemente que la oscuridad de la noche fuese suficiente para ocultarlo.

Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de formular su respuesta mirando a aquellos ojos. "¿D-de que habla, G-gaara-sama?" Preguntó, tomando fuerzas para mirarle. Cuando levantó su rostro, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Gaara aún le miraba, aquella mirada vacía de aquel día en que lo vio por primera vez, en el examen de chuunin. A Hinata le dolió el saber que su pregunta causó tal vacío en el chico. "G-gaara-sama… No t-tiene que preguntar." La voz de la chica había bajado a ser tan solo un susurro. "Yo… yo ya le consideraba mi amigo."

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocer al chico, Hinata le vio sorprendido. La sorpresa duró poco, pero entonces pasó otra cosa que Hinata no esperaba.

Gaara le sonrió genuinamente.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	12. Chapter 12

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gaara terminó de revisar sus papeles, así que se los dio a la Hyuuga, quien esperaba para organizarlos.

"Kazekage-sama, uhm, quiero decir, Gaara-sama" Comenzó la chica, mientras organizaba. "Etto… hay algo que me estaba preguntando. Usted resuelve el papeleo, aquí, y manda los papeles con los más ágiles shinobi s disponibles, pero ¿quién maneja las otras actividades del Kage?"

Gaara sonrió. "Yo soy el quinto Kazekage, pero yo no era quien debió de convertirse en este. Había un chico al cual mi padre entrenaba para ser Kazekage. La dirección de Sunagakure decidió que este chico tomaría mi lugar, ya que este no es uno de los blancos del nuevo Akatsuki. Ha probado ser útil, él es el que manda todos estos papeles diariamente."

Hinata asintió. Tenía sentido. Continuó organizando los papeles, mientras su mente viajaba lejos. Tan solo le quedaban nueve días como guardián del Kazekage. Por ende, había decidido que trataría de interactuar más con él. De vez en cuando intercambiaban opiniones sobre algún asunto de los papeles, o hablaban de las villas. En algunos casos, Gaara preguntaba por sus tradiciones familiares.

Habiendo terminado de organizar los papeles, Hinata se levantó. "Ka- Gaara-sama, son las cuatro de la tarde. Tenemos tiempo para dar un paseo por Konoha antes de la hora de la cena."

Gaara casi sonrió, viendo como la chica evadía su mirada. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Hinata sonrió, atreviéndose a mirar al chico. "Ponerse ropa de un ciudadano común."

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata sonrió al ver al chico en ropas totalmente normales. No el traje que usaba en Suna, sino unos pantalones negros que casi llegaban a su rodilla y una camisa rojo vino. Llevaba el símbolo de ninja de Suna como muñequera. Si no supiese que aquel era Gaara, no lo reconocería. Hinata pensó en comentarle lo bien que se veía, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

"Esas ropas te quedan bien. Es la primera vez que te veo fuera de un kimono o yukata." Comentó el chico. Hinata ocultó su rostro, segura de que este estaba ruborizado. Gaara siguió mirándole. No había mentido; vestida en aquellos largos pantalones azul marino, una blusa blanca a penas visible, y aquel abrigo, bordeado de blanco y del mismo color que sus pantalones, se veía bastante bien.

Cuando pensaba que la chica ya no diría nada, ésta volteó en dirección a la salida y dijo "A-Arigatou, Gaara-sama. Uhm, t-tú también… tútambiéntevesbien." Hinata sonrió, sintiéndose ridícula. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tímida? "Vamos." Dijo, volteando a ver al chico.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	13. Chapter 13

**XxXxXxXxX**

"No ha cambiado mucho." Dijo el Kazekage, mirando las diferentes casas y locales en aquella calle.

Hinata meneó la cabeza ligeramente. "Iie… para mi todo es diferente."

Gaara asintió. Después de todo, no es como si el se hubiese fijado mucho. Un local en particular acababa de llamar su atención. "¿Qué es ese lugar tan ruidoso?"

La chica siguió la mirada del chico. "I-chiraku ra-ramen." Dijo esta, parando. _Pero, el Ichiraku Ramen tiene una clientela tranquila. Amenos que…_

"¿Amenos que…?" Hinata casi dio un brinco al darse cuenta de que había estado hablando en voz alta.

"Uhm – Amenos que… N-naruto-kun esté aquí…"

Lo próximo que la chica supo fue que estaba siendo halada. Gaara corría hacia el local energéticamente, sosteniendo su mano.

Ambos chicos pararon abruptamente en la entrada, una nube de polvo entrando al local. Cuando la súbita nube de polvo se disipó, los clientes le miraban fijamente. Hinata quedó frisada al ver no solo a Naruto, sino a todo el Equipo Kakashi y a Kiba.

Aquel último no se lo pensó dos veces, y cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, se lanzó hacia la chica. "¡Hinata!" Dijo, desorganizando el cabello de esta, "pensé que estabas en una misión." Akamaru, que era ya más grande que su amo, dio su apoyo en un ladrido. "¿Y quién es este que te…" El Inuzuka paró, y la Hyuuga volteó a ver la razón.

Gaara y Sasuke estaban intercambiando miradas homicidas.

Sin cortar el contacto visual el Uchiha bajó de su asiento y se acercó al pelirrojo. Nadie movía un solo músculo.

"Io" Dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. "¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?"

Por primera vez, Hinata notó que el Kazekage aún sostenía su mano, y a través de ésta podía sentir la tensión del chico. "¿Por qué habría de decirte?"

Como si tan solo estuviese esperando aquella reacción, el rostro del moreno se oscureció y su sonrisa creció. "Porque valoras tu vida."

"¡S-sasuke-kun!" Musitó la chica de cabellos rosados, viendo el chakra del chico formándose a su alrededor. Los ojos de la chica inspeccionaron el cuerpo del pelirrojo, dilatándose con sorpresa. Volteando a ver a Naruto, vio que éste miraba con atención, un gesto serio adornando su rostro.

Por su parte, los ojos de Hinata se afilaron con las palabras del portador del Sharingan. Podía sentir la energía de Gaara acumulándose. Sin saber porque, la Hyuuga apretó la mano del chico con fuerza. _Si Uchiha Sasuke ataca, entonces yo…_

En aquel momento, Ichiraku salió de la cocina, chocando con la escena. "¡Oi, no peleas aquí!"

Sasuke volteó, la sonrisa aún presente. "No se preocupe, con este golpe sale de aquí" y con esto, se lanzó contra el otro chico.

Todos los espectadores quedaron atónitos al ver a la Hyuuga soltar la mano del chico, y detener el golpe de Sasuke. "Uchiha-san… Deberías d-de a-avergonzarte…" Dijo ésta, con su rostro escondido entre sus cabellos. Levantó la cabeza, moviéndola ligeramente hacia un lado. "Byakugan." Susurró ésta, activando sus ojos.

"Quítate, Hyuuga. No te conviertas en mi objetivo."

"Iie." Dijo ésta, agarrando con firmeza el puño con el cual el chico le había atacado. "Tú te has convertido en el mío." _Gaara-sama… debo de protegerte. Iie, quiero hacerlo._

Sasuke hizo ademán de atacar, pero el gruñido de Akamaru le detuvo. El rostro del Inuzuka se había oscurecido. "No sé porque quieres herir a… ese, ni porque Hinata lo protege – pero si vuelves a atacar a Hinata, serás nuestro objetivo también."

"Kiba-kun…"

Sasuke sonrió y volteó su cabeza. "Uno, dos, o tres, realmente me da igual cuantos sean." Sus ojos habían oscurecido, al igual que sus labios.

Súbitamente, Sakura se lanzó contra su compañero, con tanta fuerza que lo derribó. Sentada sobre su pecho, comenzó a abofetearle, una y otra y otra vez.

Cuando le hubo abofeteado más de una docena de veces, el chico atrapó su mano. "Gracias, Sakura. Ya es suficiente." La chica asintió, moviéndose para que el chico se parase.

"Sasuke-no-baka." Dijo Naruto, "realmente tendrás problemas conmigo si Ichiraku me bota de aquí."

"Tsk, eres cliente preferencial." Dijo el moreno, limpiando sus pantalones. El dueño del local miró a Sasuke por un buen rato, antes de regresar a la cocina.

Viendo el intercambio, el pelirrojo volvió a tomar la mano de la chica, y le haló para que estuviese a su lado. "¡G-gaara-sama!"

El pequeño sonido de sorpresa que dejó salir la Hyuuga llamó la atención de los otros cuatro shinobi. "¿Gaara?" Repitió Kiba, fascinado. "Gaara, ¿Cómo el de Suna?"

Hinata dudó que responder – después de todo no sabía que tan confidencial era la estadía del pelirrojo en Konoha. Sin embargo, no tuvo que ser la que respondiera. "Hai." Afirmó el chico. "Sabaku no Gaara."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Ahora voy a tardar muuuucho entre un chap y otro, porque he empezado a escribir un libro : D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata sirvió el té con tranquilidad, las memorias del día anterior rondando por su mente_. Al final Uchiha-san no se disculpó…_ Hinata meneó la cabeza ligeramente. _Demo, Gaara-sama parece ser bastante posesivo con sus amigos_. Un fuerte rubor tiñó las mejillas de la chica, al tiempo que esta le pasaba al Kazekage su taza.

"La salida de ayer no estuvo tan mal." Comentó el chico después de algunos sorbos, dirigiendo su mirada al jardín que le rodeaba. El salvaje jardín en el cual fueron esparcidas las cenizas de la madre de la Hyuuga. Hinata asintió, tomando más de su té. "Uzumaki Naruto ha cambiado."

Si era posible, el rubor de la chica había crecido. "N-naruto-kun… uhm, cambió M mucho – después d-de traer a… a Uchiha-san." La chica no miró al pelirrojo ni una sola vez al decir aquello.

Gaara le observó con atención. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que la chica había actuado de aquella manera. Interesado, el Kazekage siguió con el tema. "¿Qué le pasó?"

Hinata dejó la taza en la mesa, juntando sus manos para que éstas no temblasen. _Naruto-kun dejó de ser la persona que yo conocía_. "Etto – no sé bien." Hinata admiró las flores salvajes, estirando su brazo para acariciar una. "C-cuando N-naru…" su voz casi quebró, "to-kun regresó d-de la misión, había – oscurecido."

"Y todavía sientes algo por él." Comentó el Kazekage casualmente, tomando un sorbo de su té. La chica levantó su cabeza de inmediato, haciendo movimientos con sus labios, sin que ningún sonido saliese. _Vaya, Kankurou tenía razón. Quizás debí de haberle hecho caso cuando me hablaba de las distintas formas en que actúan las mujeres…_ El Kazekage meneó la cabeza. _De todas formas no hubiese sabido como actuar. Los años en los que debí de haber desarrollado una 'personalidad' los pasé convirtiéndome en un arma. Ahora es inútil._

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, tomando su té en silencio.

"Iie," Gaara levantó la cabeza, sin saber si la chica realmente había hablado o si era su imaginación. Hinata ocultó su rostro, de la misma manera en la que el lo estaba haciendo antes, "eso era antes." Gaara notó que sus finos dedos apretaban la taza en sus manos con una fuerza feroz. "Mi debilidad era asfixiante, y ver a aquel muchacho, aún más rechazado que yo, seguir luchando, me traía alegría. Admiraba tanto a Naruto-kun…"

La taza en su mano se rompió, los trozos y el té cayendo sobre el simple kimono de la chica. Hinata levanto la cabeza, sus ojos cargando una inmensa tristeza. "Demo…" Casi se ahogó con la palabra, "el Naruto-kun que yo admiraba ya no existe."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, sin que la chica se molestase en retirarlas. Gaara le observó estoico, compartiendo su dolor en silencio.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Encontre en mi la inspiracion para continuar un tanto n,n esto se le puede agradecer a ****Ellens dritter Gesang de Schubert xd  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Alguien se acerca." Informó el pelirrojo a la chica, sin dejar de revisar sus papeles. Hinata asintió lentamente, con un deje de letargo.

"Es Neji-nii-san." Contestó ésta. Entonces aquel momento era el final de su misión. No sabía que era lo que le perturbaba – el que la misión se acabara, o que ahora tendría que dedicarse completamente a las actividades que su padre le encomendaría. Pero definitivamente algo estaba tomando control de sus emociones.

Ambos chicos continuaron en silencio por un momento. "Etto… Gaara-sama," comenzó la Hyuuga, su voz nada más que un susurro, "estaré uhm, aún estaré aquí si… si llegase a necesitarme."

Gaara levantó la cabeza para observar a la chica. Hinata no estaba tensa, sin embargo no le miraba. No parecía nerviosa, aunque su rostro estaba ruborizado a más no poder. "¿Si te necesito?" Repitió el chico, lentamente.

"Hai."

Gaara lo pensó un momento. "Eso suena bien." Dijo despacio, tentativamente. "Si te necesito, ¿quién vendrá…?" Consiguiendo que la chica le mirase, Gaara continuó, "¿Vendrá Hinata, la shinobi heredera del clan Hyuuga, o Hinata mi…" Un rojo intenso también se apoderó de las mejillas del chico. "Hinata, mi amiga?"

Completamente sorprendida, Hinata no pudo hacer más que mirar al chico mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Gaara le devolvía la mirada, expectante.

Con aquella escena se encontró Neji. Los ojos del chico se afilaron al ver como los dos adolescentes ruborizados desviaban su mirada a otro lado. "Kazekage-sama, Hinata." Saludó éste, situándose al lado de su prima con ademán protector. Poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, y sin dejar de mirar al Kazekage, el chico pronunció sus próximas palabras. "Creo que de aquí en adelante me encargaré yo, hmn?"

Atreviéndose a contemplar la situación, Hinata se encontró a su primo y al pelirrojo intercambiando miradas. Aquello le trajo un muy malo presentimiento. _Neji-nii-san_…

**XxXxXxXxX**


	16. Chapter 16

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hinata miró al calendario, tachando otro día más. _Diciembre Siete. Veinte días más para mi cumpleaños_. Aquel pensamiento era casi un lamento. Para distraerse de sus problemas, la chica se dirigió al área de entrenamiento. Eran las cinco de la mañana, así que probablemente podría contar con que estuviera vacía.

Sin embargo, la probabilidad estaba en su contra aquel día – cuando llegó al área de entrenamiento, definitivamente no estaba vacía.

"Hinata." Le llamó el chico, acercándose. Su rostro era impasible.

"Neji-nii-san." Con movimientos un tanto rígidos la chica caminó hacia su primo. "Solo veinte días." Le dijo sin pensarlo. Fue como si aquella sola frase fuese capaz de drenar toda su energía. En momentos su cuerpo se desmoronó, evitando la colisión contra el suelo tan solo por la presencia de los fuertes brazos de Neji. El chico sostuvo a su prima con dicha fuerza, apretándola contra si ligeramente. Hinata apretó las ropas de su primo, hundiendo su cabeza en ellas, inhalando su olor. Dios, como le había extrañado todo aquel tiempo.

Cuando los sollozos comenzaron, el abrazo de Neji cogió más fuerza. Lentamente, bajó al suelo, para que la chica se recostase sobre su hombro con más comodidad. Ya en el suelo, Neji comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la chica. "¿Es esta la primera vez que te hundes así?" Preguntó el chico, su tono neutro. Su prima asintió contra su pecho, sin hacer ningún intento por parar las lágrimas. Neji sonrió, besando la cabeza de la chica de manera cariñosa. "Actuaste bien."

_Pensaste bien_. Hinata se despegó de su primo con lentitud, sus ojos teñidos de un color rosáceo. "¿Qué?" Preguntó la chica, las lágrimas aún corriendo.

"Dije que actuaste bien." Por alguna razón aquello hizo que el dolor en la garganta de Hinata incrementara, y un sollozo escapara sus labios. La mano de Neji que había estado enredada en el cabello de la chica bajó por este, subió por su cuello y lentamente delineó su rostro hasta posarse en su barbilla. Hinata miró a su primo atentamente, extrañada por aquello.

Sus ojos clavados en los de su prima, Neji la besó.

Fue un beso corto y tentativo, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y demandante. Como Neji. Cuando el chico se separó, Hinata aún le miraba. "¿N-Neji-nii-san…?" Sus ojos aún brillaban, pero las lágrimas ya no salían.

Neji sonrió. "Hiashi-sama dijo que después de la ceremonia de Diciembre te convertirás en mi prometida, y poco después en mi esposa."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Ouch.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**XxXxXxXxX**

"¿No puedes dormir?" Preguntó Gaara, observando a la chica en el tejado a su derecha. La chica asintió, saltando al techo al que se encontraba el kazekage.

"Su-supuse que estaría aquí, a-así que…" Comenzó, mirando sus manos.

Gaara le miró a los ojos – con esa mirada suya, vacía y calculadora. "¿cómo te sientes?"

Con aquello, Hinata parecía haberse congelado. "¿D-disculpe?" No era posible que el chico supiese que estaba pasando.

"Hmn, eso es lo que suelen preguntarse los amigos. Eso me lo dijo Kankuro."

Hinata sonrió levemente. "Estoy bien, Gaara-sama." Y con esto se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, contemplando la oscuridad de la noche como les era de costumbre. "Aunque, me preocupa un poco, Gaara-sama." El chico volteó a verle, curioso.

"¿Yo… te preocupo?" repitió, un tanto sorprendido.

Hinata asintió levemente, sin atreverse a mirarle. "Gaara-sama, siempre que subo al techo está aquí. ¿Está aquí cuando no subo tambien? De eso me preocupo."

Gaara sonrió ligeramente. Cierto, la chica no sabía casi nada de él. "Yo no puedo dormir." Nunca había hablado de aquello con nadie – eso es decir, que una sensación extraña le embriagó con tan solo empezar. "Si dormía, el Shukaku en mi interior se apoderaría de mi cuerpo. Esto rigió los primeros quince años de mi vida. Hace un año y medio, fui raptado por el Akatsuki, y el alma del Shukaku fue extraída de mí. Al principio ellos pensaron que habían sacado a todo el Shukaku, pero se equivocaron – toda su chakra aún reside en mi, lo único que lograron extraer fue sus pensamientos."

Hinata le miro, algo en sus ojos mostrando tanto interés como pena. En otras palabras, el Akatsuki le buscaba para extraer también el chakra. En cuanto a la razón por la cual el chico no dormía – en la mayor parte de su vida había sido forzado a quedarse despierto, así que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir.

La chica juntó ambas manos en su regazo, mirándolas. "Si… si lo desea yo--" la chica se detuvo, y Gaara le tomó por la barbilla, forzándola a mirarle. Hinata cruzó los ojos con el chico, dejándolos ahí por un momento. "_Byakugan_. T-tu cuerpo tiene 361 tenketsus" Comenzó, con sus ojos activados. "Si volteo tu cabeza así…" la chica soltó su rostro de la mano del chico, imitándole, moviendo la cabeza de este para que ella solo viese su perfil. "…puedo ver quince puntos. Si toco cinco de estos puntos, puedo inducirte a un sueño artificial."

La verdad era que, por dentro, la chica estaba hecha un lío. Se sentía… horrible, estando tan cercana al chico. Mas temprano aquel mismo día había estado así con Neji, ¿no? El buen Neji que ahora dormía precisamente debajo de aquel tejado. Pero una cosa no estaba relacionada a la otra, ¿o si? Después de todo, Gaara jamás, _jamás_, le besaría. Tan solo le ayudaría a relajarse lo suficiente como para que el también fuese el buen Gaara, durmiendo debajo de aquel tejado.

Aún así, las manos le temblaron ligeramente cuando Gaara asintió y le ordenó "Hazlo." No hesitó en lo más mínimo al decirlo. El latido del corazón de Hinata aceleró al pensar en aquello.

Hinata se volteó lentamente, tratando de permanecer lo más tranquila posible. "Gaara-sama, uhm, necesito que se recueste en mi regazo." El chico así lo hizo, y si Hinata no hubiese estado tan concentrada en sus tenketsus, hubiese notado el rubor teñir sus mejillas. La chakra de la chica se acumuló en su mano derecha, y ésta coloco su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del chico. Una persona normal no podría ver lo que haría su mano, pero los ojos de Gaara eran probablemente tan finos como los del Shukaku, y podría ver cuando le tocase. Dependiendo de la confianza que tenía en la chica, podía hacer una de dos cuando fuese a tocar sus puntos – o quedarse totalmente tranquilo, o reaccionar como si le estuviesen atacando.

Combinando velocidad y suavidad, Hinata tocó los cinco puntos de los que había hablado, efectivamente noqueando al chico. Ni un solo movimiento – aparentemente la confianza del chico en ella era total. La chica no pudo evitar reír tímidamente, una suave sonrisa quedando en su rostro. En aquel momento le pareció inverosímil que unos años atrás había sentido un temor inmenso – un temor aún más profundo que el que le hacía sentir su padre- al ver a aquel chico.

Aquel chico que tranquilamente descansaba sobre su regazo, aquel que en aquellos momentos parecía tan solo un niño. Una terrible tristeza se apoderó de ella, porque sabía que él había dejado de ser un niño mucho antes que ella, que de la misma forma en que ella había sido forzada, él había sido forzado con más brutalidad a dejar atrás esa etapa.

XxXxXxXxX

Gaara abrió los ojos lentamente, consciente de alguien peligrosamente cercano. Su olor parecía familiar, pero en aquel momento su mente estaba terriblemente borrosa.

_No sabes quien es, aléjate. ¡Aléjate, aléjate!_ Le gritaba su mente. A través de la neblina que en aquel momento era su mente, Gaara tenía problemas con obedecer aquel comando. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, se alejó en un segundo, sus ojos registrando todo a sus alrededores.

"Ya estás despierto" Observó Hinata, sonriente, al ver como el chico parecía totalmente sorprendido. Sin duda, debía de ser extraño despertar por primera vez.

Gaara bajó un tanto la guardia, recordando los sucesos anteriores. Había dormido. Por primera vez en su vida había dormido. Una gran tranquilidad se apoderó de él, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Acercándose de nuevo a la chica, que aún yacía mirándole con satisfacción, le ofreció su mano. Hinata la tomó, y se paró con la delicadeza de alguien que no estaba del todo despierto pero delataba su destreza.

"Hyuuga-san…" La chica le miró, su mano aún en la del chico. "Gracias."

Hinata ruborizó con rapidez, bajando la mirada. El chico también lo hizo, un tanto incómodo – después de todo, últimamente estaba experimentando cosas que le eran totalmente desconocidas.

Así permanecieron por unos momentos, tomados de la mano, ruborizados, y mirando a algún punto inexacto, hasta que la chica se tuvo que disculpar para ir a atender asuntos familiares.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Esto tiene que compensar el anterior.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**XxXxXxXxX**

Neji miró al Kazekage ingerir su desayuno con un aburrimiento fatal. Como Hinata había soportado aquella misión – era todo un misterio para él. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el tomó el lugar de su prima, y no había hecho más que estar sentado al lado del pelirrojo. Lo más interesante del día era revisar si los alimentos estaban envenenados o no, aunque como iba aquello, Neji no estaba tan seguro de si prefería al Kazekage muerto o vivo.

Si moría quizás habrían varias disputas, unas cuantas batallas, y unos cuantos muertos, antes de que Konoha y Suna volviesen a ser aliadas… pero por lo menos Neji no tendría que pasar la mayor parte de sus días observando el techo de la habitación del otro chico.

A veces, cuando el aburrimiento realmente amenazaba con tomar posesión de su cordura, se dedicaba a examinar al chico. Entonces, claro, le inundaban las ganas de atacarlo. Aquel, después de todo, había sido el chico que casi mató a su compañero Lee hacía unos años. En aquellos días Neji deseaba comprobar exactamente que tan talentoso era el prodigio de Suna – y de esos tiempos, a convertirse en Kazekage, debió de haber una gran mejora.

Si tan solo no tuviese que ser su niñera…

"Hyuuga."

"¿Hai?" Respondió Neji, con tono desinteresado. Si el otro chico soltaba algo como pedirle que le trajese una taza de té, realmente habría un conflicto entre ellos.

"Tú eres de la segunda rama de la familia Hyuuga." No era una pregunta, así que Neji no respondió. Tan solo continuó mirándolo. "Sin embargo, pareces unido a Hinata-san, aunque ella es la heredera del Clan."

Los ojos de Neji se afilaron. Estaba seguro de que el día en que relevó a Hinata de sus deberes, el pelirrojo le había llamado por su apellido a ella también. ¿Qué rayos había pasado en aquellas dos semanas para que el chico ahora cambiase por su nombre?

"Es lo lógico." Dijo el Hyuuga, con una sonrisa burlona. "Después de todo, cuando pase su cumpleaños, se convertirá en mi prometida."

La expresión del Kazekage no cambió en lo absoluto. "Que recuerde, no hay ningún inconveniente con establecer un compromiso desde la más mínima edad – inclusive antes del nacimiento, se puede establecer."

Neji le miró divertido. "¿Con eso quiere decir que Hinata no compartió con usted lo que pasará el día de su cumpleaños?" Gaara movió la cabeza en negación, su mirada fija en Neji. "No me sorprende. Aunque muchas familias conocen esta tradición, el deseo de Hinata fue que no se le hiciese ningún tipo de propaganda."

"Piensas contármelo." Era en realidad una pregunta, pero el rostro de Gaara no delataba curiosidad alguna, de la misma manera que su tono era tan apagado como de costumbre.

Neji sonrió, sabiendo que su decisión la tomaba por el bien de su prima, o más bien por su privacidad. "No."

**XxXxXxXxX**


	19. Chapter 19

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hanabi se estiró con pereza. La mejor parte de las misiones sin duda era el poder dormir hasta el atardecer sin que nadie le regañase por ello. Después de todo, no tenían como regañarle – sus misiones eran perfectas, sus ataques precisos, y sus entrenamientos constantes.

_Lástima que no me dejen hacerlo más a menudo_. Pensó la chica, saliendo de su habitación. Caminando con la misma pereza con la cual se había estirado, los ojos de la Hyuuga chocaron con una persona que realmente no debería de estar ahí.

"¡Oi! ¡Pelirrojo!" Le llamó, sin molestarse con los formalismos. "¿No se supone que estés con Neji?"

Gaara volteó el rostro hacia la chica. "¿Dónde están las habitaciones de Hinata-san?"

Los ojos de la chica oscurecieron, su pereza desapareciendo súbitamente. "Te hice una pregunta. ¿Neji sabe que estás aquí?"

"Lo sabrá cuando salga del baño." Respondió el chico. "¿Dónde están las habitaciones de Hinata-san?" Repitió, particularmente desinteresado en cualquier otra cosa.

Hanabi semi-sonrió. "¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?" _Es más divertido verte perdid_o.

Gaara entonces le miró profundamente. _Es la segunda persona que no parece tenerme ningún tipo de miedo o respeto_. La otra era, claro, Neji.

Cuando el chico no dejó de mirarla Hanabi rodó los ojos. Así no era divertido. "Sigue por este pasillo y dobla a la derecha. Sigue por un tiempo. Creo que reconocerás su habitación."

Y con eso se fue.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hinata-san."

"¿Hai?" La chica se volteó, sonriente. Hacía un tiempo había llegado de un entrenamiento, y ahora terminaba de peinarse después de un reconfortante baño.

"¿Podría?" Hinata asintió ligeramente, y Mai se acercó para ayudarle con su cabello. Tomó un par de lazos violeta y con estos finalizó dos cortas trenzas que enmarcaban el rostro de la otra chica. "Hiashi-sama me dijo que yo me encargaré de su peinado en su cumpleaños. Es todo un honor."

"Iie. Mai-san, sabes que cuando estamos solas no tienes que ser tan formal."

La chica de la segunda rama se ruborizo y bajó la cabeza, pero cuando estuvo a punto de murmurar alguna disculpa alguien toco a la puerta. Hinata tan solo sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta.

No pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciese al ver al pelirrojo en su puerta, visiblemente impresionado por la cantidad de flores y plantas que había en su habitación. "Gaara-san," comenzó la chica, no tan acostumbrada al –san en el nombre del chico, "¿qué, uhm, te trae por aquí?"

"Quiere saber que harás el día de tu cumpleaños." Sonó otra voz detrás del pelirrojo.

Gaara jamás había visto a la chica tan sonrojada y avergonzada como en aquel momento. "S-supongo q-que debí d-de uhm de-decirte." Dijo ésta, mirando al suelo. Con su cabello recogido, no podía ocultarse en el.

Gaara vio la reacción de la chica con sorpresa. "Iie, Hinata, yo le cuento." Dijo Neji, tomando al Kazekage por el brazo.

Hinata levanto su cabeza ligeramente para ver a Gaara, y este le sonrió levemente. "Te visitaré luego. Tu primo no sabe hacer té."

Hinata asintió, y los chicos se voltearon para irse. "Neji-nii-san… Domo." Le oyeron al salir, pero Neji no se volteó, así que tampoco lo hizo él.

"Me encontraste rápido." Comentó Gaara en el camino a su habitación.

Neji sonrió. "Encontré a Hanabi en el camino."

**XxXxXxXxX**


	20. Chapter 20

**En realidad, después de éste capítulo, deberían de ir algunos diez o quince. Así lo había planeado al principio, con toda una trama planeada después de esto. Sin embargo, mi inspiración ha sido totalmente succionada, y no deseo dejar esta historia a medias. Es por esto que la terminaré dentro de dos capítulos. Espero que, aunque no sea ni cercano al gran final que yo tenía planeado, el que vaya a escribir ahora sea de su agrado.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gaara vio a la Hyuuga salir del vestidor, extremadamente asombrado con la imagen de la chica que estaba frente a él. Vestida en un blanco kimono con detalles en grises y beige, terminado con un obi azul marino, Gaara podía decir con sinceridad que jamás había visto a alguien tan elegante.

Las ropas de un kage para una celebración no estaban ni cerca de aquello.

_Neji se tumbó en el suelo, resignado a contarle al Kazekage lo que este quería saber. _

_"El clan Hyuuga es el clan más grande existente, y gran parte de su población se dedica a servirle a la primera rama. Inclusive hay casos de jóvenes de la primera rama, que sirven a la 'elite' de esta." Comenzó el chico, jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello. "A causa de esto, la primera rama tiene que encargarse parcialmente de mantener a todo el clan. Para esto se necesita una gran cantidad de dinero."_

_Gaara asintió ligeramente, esperando a que el chico llegase a su punto._

_"Generalmente, el heredero, el hijo o la hija del líder del clan, tiene que cumplir la tarea de conseguir por lo menos la mitad del dinero necesario para el clan. La otra mitad se consigue tomando un porciento de las ganancias de los ninjas del clan. Siendo los Hyuuga los ninjas mejor pagados, casi un noventa porciento de las ganancias del ninja, y el otro diez porciento lo puede utilizar como desee. El clan paga alojamiento, comida, y cambio regular de armamento. Es un buen trato."_

_Neji, entonces, caía en aquella categoría._

_"En cuanto a los herederos… Si es un hijo, se espera que desarrolle habilidades óptimas de shinobi. Mientras los otros ninjas pueden conformarse con el rango de chuunin, se espera que el heredero se convierta en un miembro del anbu. Las ganancias del heredero van en su totalidad al clan. Este continua financiando al clan después de convertirse en líder, hasta que tenga un hijo y este se convierta en el líder, o cuando tenga una hija."_

Gaara nunca había visto a la Hyuuga usar maquillaje, así que aquello era realmente impactante. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, sus mejillas tenían un color rosado suave, sus labios un rojo carmesí, y sus ojos estaban delineados con negro. De hecho, sus pestañas parecían más gruesas también.

Y aquel con aquel Kimono se podía ver perfectamente su pálida espalda, que tenía un diseño en blanco, además de mostrar donde comenzaba su busto.

_"Hiashi-sama dejó de hacer misiones cuando Hinata entró a la Academia. El consejo del clan decidió que Hanabi deberá de llegar a Anbu, como si fuese un heredero, al ver la habilidad de Hinata. Aunque claro, como Hinata tendrá que llegar a cumplir sus deberes de toda forma, Hanabi recibe un cinco porciento del total de sus ganancias."_

_Neji sonrió. "Es obvio por la forma en que me miras que mueres por que te diga cual es la diferencia cuando es una hija."_

_"Entonces, deberías de decirme." Contesto Gaara, estoico. _

_"Cuando es una hija, ésta es una kunoichi tan solo hasta sus diecisiete. Esto es porque en el día de su cumpleaños, en un solo evento, ésta recauda una suma enorme de dinero que generalmente puede mantener al clan hasta su muerte. Aunque claro, cuando tiene un heredero o heredera este sigue el patrón y deja que ellos también se encarguen. _

_De vez en cuando, cuando son dos hijos, por lo menos uno de ellos siendo una hija, dejan que la chica decida si desea que se le haga propaganda al evento."_

Pero lo más impactante, lo más asombroso de todo aquello, no eran sus ropas o su maquillaje. Gaara sonrió levemente.

Era la expresión serena y decidida de su rostro. Una perseverancia impasible de la cual sabía que la chica sería capaz.

La chica le miró, sus ojos preguntando su opinión. Gaara asintió levemente, sin saber muy bien que decir en aquel tipo de ocasión.

Después de todo…

… era la primera vez que asistía a la venta de la virginidad de una chica.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	21. Chapter 21

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Vaya_. Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el gran número de personas atendiendo aquel día al complejo de los Hyuuga.

-Hinata-sama, es mejor que no dure mucho con el Byakugan activado. Las venas pueden dañar el maquillaje.-

La chica asintió, desactivando sus ojos. Se preguntaba si los miembros del consejo habían ido tras sus espaldas a hacerle propaganda a aquel evento. _Probablemente_.

Mai le hizo una señal para que saliera, y así lo hizo. Echó un vistazo rápido a todos los allí presentes, decidiendo que allí habían todo tipo de hombres – desde jóvenes a viejos, ricos a pobres, tiernos a atemorizantes.

Hinata no se molestó en prestarles atención. Tan solo mantuvo la vista fija en un punto indefinido, manteniendo sus facciones en un gesto sereno. A penas notaba la cantidad de dinero que aquellas personas estaban dispuestas a gastar en una noche con ella. Las apuestas subían y subían, de forma casi inmediata.

Después de media hora, parecían haber llegado a un resultado satisfactorio. "¿Nadie más piensa poner una suma?" Preguntó su padre en un tono tan muerto que Hinata podía apostar que los otros miembros del consejo le estaban mirando con ojos asesinos. Su padre continuó hablando, pero no llamó su atención hasta que empezó el conteo final. "Al señor Takeshi a la una… Al señor Takeshi a las dos…"

"Yo le agrego un treinta porciento a su suma." Sonó una voz que la chica no esperaba oír. Fue increíblemente difícil mantener su estado sereno en aquel momento, no mirarlo.

"… a las tres. Esta noche con Hyuuga Hinata será para el Kazekage-dono."

XxXxXxXxX

Gaara miró a la chica, que a su vez le miraba a él. "No tenías que hacerlo…" Comenzó Hinata, sin saber como continuar.

"Iie. Valía la pena."

"Demo… todo ese dinero…"

Gaara sonrió melancólicamente. "Heredé el dinero de mi padre en su totalidad. Este, a su vez, se había hecho del dinero de mi madre. Un uno por ciento de cada misión que se cumple va al Kage. Yo no necesito armas, y el consejo de la villa se hace cargo del alimento. No tenía en que gastarlo de todas formas."

La chica bajó los ojos, confundida. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se aproximó al chico, y colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de éste. Planeaba acercarse más, pero Gaara le detuvo.

En aquel momento se sentía raro, teniéndola tan cerca. Podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón. Sin embargo, se limitó a tomar la mano de la Hyuuga y removerla de su mejilla. "No lo entiendes." Y en sus ojos podía ver que era cierto que no lo hacía. "Todo ese dinero… no lo gasté para comprar tu virginidad."

Si era posible, los ojos de la chica se mostraron más confusos aún. Gaara bajó la mano de la chica, juntándola con la otra en el regazo de Hinata. "Lo que compré fue tu libertad."

Fue en aquel momento que Hinata quebró.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y la chica llevó la mano que Gaara no sujetaba a su rostro para tratar de esconderlas, de remover su existencia. "L-lo siento…" murmuró, a penas comprensible, "s-soy u-un desastre… siempre llorando… d-debes de creer q-que… s-s-s-soy un-na idiota…"

"No lo creo." Afirmó el chico, con su tono normal, pero Hinata no podía parar de llorar. Lo que había hecho por ella era simplemente así de hermoso. El cuerpo de la chica temblaba ligeramente, mientras sus ojos continuaban lloviendo lágrimas. Continuaba escondiendo su rostro de él, porque no se lo merecía.

No, no merecía aquel gesto tan desinteresado. "Yo… no he llorado desde el día en que mi tío murió. Tampoco había sentido variación alguna en mis emociones, hasta hace algunos días. Para alguien como yo… es admirable poseer sentimientos tan fuertes."

Hinata levantó la cabeza con lentitud, sus lágrimas olvidadas, tratando de decidir si aquello era verdad. Un gran dolor se apoderó de su garganta, y las lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza que con anterioridad, pero la chica simplemente limpió su mano con el costoso kimono como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

Volvió a acariciar la mejilla del chico, aunque con la mano izquierda. "Ya te dije que no tienes que…"

"Iie." Le interrumpió la chica, su mano derecha sujetando con fuerza la del chico. "Quiero hacerlo."

Los latidos el corazón de Gaara aumentaron su velocidad al tiempo que la distancia entre el y la chica se acortaba.

Aquel era el primer beso que jamás le habían dado a Sabaku no Gaara. Era, también, el más inolvidable.

Fue suave, tentativo, tímido, aunque tan solo al principio. La mano libre del chico también comenzó con acariciar la mejilla de la chica, porque no sabía que más hacer.

Después de eso las piezas de ropa fueron cayendo una a una. Aquella había sido la primera vez de ambos, llena de incertidumbre y vergüenza, pero aún así Gaara la hizo suya. Una y otra, y otra vez.

Aquello no era parecido a lo que Hinata había esperado. Los ojos que esperaba estuviesen llenos de perversión y deseo de abuso, estaban llenos de un hambre inusual – hambre por el calor de su cuerpo. Las manos que creía serían egoístas y preparadas resultaron ser tiernas y gentiles.

Hinata descubrió que tan solo quería ser suya. Suya y de nadie más, una y otra y otra vez.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hmn, creo que publicaré el ultimo chap en Navidad.  
**


	22. Final

Agradezco a todos los que han leido esta historia. Me hubiese gustado tener la inspiración para seguir y seguir, pero no la tuve. Lo siento.

Espero que aún así disfruten de este, el último capítulo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gaara fue el primero en despertar, embriagado de la sorpresa de si quiera haber podido dormir. Era consciente de que tal suceso solo era posible por la criatura que yacía, aún inconsciente, recostada sobre su pecho.

El kazekage le contempló por un largo momento, en silencio. Observo sus largas pestañas, el oscuro color de su cabello, adornado con cintas de colores pasteles, sus pequeños y suaves labios, levemente entreabiertos, su pequeña mano descansando sobre su pecho descubierto.

Era irreal.

Porque el chico sabía que tan pronto saliesen de aquella habitación, todo habría acabado. Ya no sería suya, sería –y un sentimiento terrible le inundó al pensarlo- de otro, llamado Neji. El cuerpo del chico se tensó por unos momentos, mientras éste trataba de controlarse.

Una de sus manos sujetaba a la Hyuuga contra él, tan diminuta y frágil en su desnudez. La mano que estaba libre removió un juguetón mechón que caía sobre la frente de Hinata, colocándolo con suavidad detrás de su oreja. Su mano, imantada por la piel de la chica, siguió acariciando su rostro.

El pulgar del pelirrojo acarició el labio inferior de la Hyuuga, teñido de un rojo inusual.

Un gemido escapó sus labios, aún en sueños, mientras se pegaba más a él. _"…Danna-sama…_" Gaara sonrió. Aquello le convenció de que era hora de que ambos estuviesen despiertos.

Con una dulzura que desconocía en si mismo, el kazekage se colocó en una posición adecuada, y tomo posesión de los labios de la Hyuuga.

La conciencia fue invadiendo la mente de Hinata, y ésta respondió el gesto del chico cuando recordó la situación.

Gaara rompió el beso cuando le abrumó la sensación de vulnerabilidad. Los serenos ojos de la chica le examinaban con timidez, y Gaara no pudo evitar compartir la sensación. Sin embargo, hizo lo mejor que pudo por controlarla.

"Te casarás con tu primo Neji." No era una acusación. Hinata no lo sintió de esa manera – o al menos Gaara notó que no lo hizo. Entonces ella le comprendía. Ella sabía que el solo lo había dicho porque era algo que tenía un buen tiempo rondando en su cabeza.

"Eso es lo que desea mi familia."

Los dos permanecieron callados por unos momentos, hasta que Hinata abrazó a Gaara, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

"¿Es eso lo que tu deseas?"

Hinata permaneció en silencio por unos momentos. Por el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, Gaara podía notar que ésta sollozaba.

"¿Si quiera importa?" Dijo al fin, un suave susurro. "A nadie le preocupa eso. Cumplir con mi deber como heredera de la familia Hyuuga es más importante que cualquier deseo."

Gaara le estrechó aún más contra sí, una de sus manos acariciando sus cabellos, deshaciendo con suavidad los pequeños nudos que la actividad del día anterior había dejado en estos. En aquel momento había perdido toda la razón. ¿Y qué le importaba ya su sanidad, cuando tenía a aquella criatura llorando en sus brazos?

"Sí." Respondió el chico a la pregunta de la chica. "A mi me preocupa."

Gaara trató de controlar su respiración, de que aquellas palabras no llevasen un rubor a sus mejillas, pero le era imposible. "Si tuvieses otra opción, no importase cual fuese, ¿la tomarías?"

Gaara esperó la respuesta de la chica, su cuerpo tenso. Era probable que ella lo sintiese. "No." Hinata titubeó, sin saber si debería de continuar. "Podría ser mucho peor. Por lo menos Neji es alguien a quien conozco y quiero, aún si no es… es…" Hinata respiro profundo, un tanto sorprendida con lo directa que podía ser si estaba en los brazos del pelirrojo. "…como debería de ser, como a un amante. Él me quiere. No podría romperle el corazón por cualquier opción que apareciese."

Gaara saboreó el dolor que le causaron aquellas palabras. Hinata sentía _algo_ por su primo. No lo dejaría por cualquier cosa. _Eso está bien. No quita que vaya a intentarlo_. Gaara sonrió mentalmente_. En realidad es mejor así._

Era difícil saber que existía algo que podía herirle con tanta facilidad. Entonces tenía que aprender a tragárselo como hacían todos los demás.

_Así que eso querían decir todos con que sentir les hacía fuertes. Que idiotez_. "Hinata…" Gaara respiró profundamente. "¿Escaparías conmigo?"

La chica se despegó del kazekage con lentitud, parándose un tanto. Su rostro estaba alineado con el del chico. Gaara podía sentir como una de las más largas cintas acariciaban sus mejillas.

El ardor de las mejillas del pelirrojo era comparable al de las de la Hyuuga. Sus miradas estaban fijas, cada uno observando los ojos del otro. "Sabes que ayer vinieron. Ayer era el día con la seguridad más alta, así que no pudieron entrar. Podrán hacerlo en el futuro; si ya me localizaron no les tomará mucho atacar."

Hinata permaneció en silencio, obviamente preocupada. "Sé que te diste cuenta. No puedo durar más aquí. Demo…" El pelirrojo se detuvo por un momento, sopesando sus próximas palabras. "…tampoco te puedo dejar atrás."

"Estás bromeando."

"No." Hinata mordió su labio inferior, aún mirando a los ojos del chico. "Aún sigues atada a tu familia."

"Si."

Eso era un problema. Era peor que simplemente dejar a Neji. Era dejar su hogar, su pasado, su hermana y su padre. No importaba lo que ellos pensasen de ella siempre que ella estuviese atada a ellos.

"…mi familia tiene poder sobre mí, porque sigo siendo de ellos." Dijo de repente La Hyuuga, aunque parecía haber premeditado lo que había dicho.

"Ya no serías de ellos. Serías tu misma, y si así lo deseas…" Y de nuevo aquel extraño sentimiento de tener las mejillas ardiendo. "…mía."

Pero aquello no quitaba que para ello dejase a todo atrás. Sus mentores, sus compañeros de la villa. A Naruto, a el chico que andaba con el perro, y al amigo del que le había hablado pero no le había presentado.

Probablemente no había forma de que esta se fuese con él.

Pero Gaara no podía simplemente dejarle ir con Neji. Era peculiar, y totalmente extraño para él, pero tenía la suficiente energía y motivación por pelear por ella cuanto fuese necesario.

¿Qué había cambiado en él? Era como si todas las piezas hubiesen encajado finalmente. Como si todo lo que antes había pasado por fin tuviese sentido, como si realmente hubiese encontrado el significado a las muchas palabras que otros predicaban con convicción.

No, ya no podría dejarle ir.

Hinata bajó lentamente su rostro, hasta que su frente chocaba con la del chico. Sus claros ojos estaban llenos de emoción, y sus labios tropezaron un tanto con sus próximas palabras.

"Iré contigo, a donde sea que vayas."

La sorpresa solo duró unos segundos en Gaara, reemplazada por un gran sentimiento de felicidad. Era, claro, incomprensible que la chica sacrificase todo en una decisión tan rápida. Ella no lo dejaría todo por cualquiera.

Gaara volvió a tomar posesion de los labios de la chica, con la pasión que delataba su emoción.

Quizás...

...quizás así era como debía de ser.

Incomprensible.

Así lo pensarían los Hyuuga cuando descubriesen que habían dos habitaciones deshabitadas.


End file.
